Death Note: Reincarnation
by Melodiangrl
Summary: It's been years since the Kira case. Light's niece, Tasumi, has created an experiment to bring people back to life. She tests it on L, it works. What shall happen next? (Light will come in a few chapters)


Tasumi's POV

"It's been years since both of them passed. One of them was our best, the other was the worst. The best one helped us, the worst one lied to us. But why suffer when we can bring back the best one!" I believed science can do anything, even bring back someone that the world has lost. "Tasumi, you've helped us with your experiment many times. But this plan sounds insane." The rest of the former police officers nodded with the chief. "This could work though! If science could build a robot, it could bring a deceased person back! This could work! We don't even have to tell the public! Please please please pleeeaaaasssseeeee!" The plans on the board were as accurate as can be. "Tasumi," the chief's face looked irritated, "I'm not so sure. You are only twenty-two and to young. Also, I don't think Sayu would like it." Sayu, my mother. She died shortly after I was born. "But once he's back, justice shall prevail again! Plus, I've already earned my doctor's degree and surgeon's degree! Please!" Then both degrees were in my hands, ready to shown them the proof. The proof will help me bring him back, justice will win. "Tasumi, promise me things won't go wrong." I looked straight into his eyes, "I promise things won't go wrong! You have my word!" Soon, they huddled and whispered. "Okay, fine Tasumi. You can do it, but if anything does go wrong you will pay." I then grabbed my science and medical kit, "I won't let you down!" I rushed through the room and opened the doors. "Okay Tasumi," I said to myself, "If you can bring a frog, pig, bird and a gerbil back to life, you can do a human too." The chief then entered with Matsuda and some other one where I can't remember his name came in with a coffin. I slowly walked and slowly opened the coffin. Inside was a body of a man, luckily no limbs lost. "Is this... Ryuzaki?" They nodded. I then helped them lay him on the table. "Okay, let me do my work. I require quietness." They nodded and walked out of the room. "Okay Tasumi, remember which points to connect." I then got the wires and carefully connected them to the certain points. I then connected the chains to the metal table, along with the crank. I got out my cell phone to check the weather, "Dang it! No rain!" The phone said it was cloudy, but no lighting storms. Luckily, when I looked up at the lights I had an idea. I then turned the crane, and turned all the electricity on. When the table is at the highest point, I then pulled all of the plugs while shooting the lights with my gun. I can't believe my luck, all the electricity shocked the body. "Yes! Justice shall win again! Bwahahahahahahahahahahaaha! Bwhahahahahahahaha!" Everyone ran in the room, "Tasumi? What happened?" I turned the crank till the table went back to the ground. We all then surrounded the table, "Is he alive? What did you do? Is the experiment a success?" They all asked. I shrugged, though I too was curious. I tried to pay close attention as possible. "Maybe I did think to big." I mumbled. I just kept standing there, my calculations were correct. What went wrong? I then lost all my hope, that was until his eyes opened. Everyone including me jumped back in surprised. "Hello? Ryuzaki?" The chief said. I then looked around for some kind of stick, hoping to do a poke test or something. "In case the shenigami would kill us!" A unfamiliar voice yelled. I then dropped my stick, he's alive! "Hello? Are you Ryuzaki?" I said. He rose up in a unusual position, "Yes, I am. What I may ask is who are you? Where's Light?" I felt giddy inside since my experiment a success! "Light is gone. And I'm Tasumi." I can tell by his face, he had many questions. "Ryuzaki, this is my granddaughter Tasumi. She was in charge of how you are still standing today." The chief said. "So you're saying I was dead?" He asked. "Yes, and she brought you back to life. I felt myself float, it was a success and the world's best detective was back! "There us no need to thank me," I stated, "You now can solve cases again!" Ryuzaki got into thought, "So, did you catch Kira?" I then nodded, "Kira was captured. Justice prevailed." I wonder if he was thinking what should he do now, but I kept my mouth shut. "Was Light your father or uncle?" Ryuzaki asked snapping me out of my thoughts. "Uncle." I said knees shaking. I don't know why, but I was excited, happy, and curious.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter is...

Rushed, Not accurate, or Short. Please forgive me.


End file.
